The Secret Hiding place
by smilie-slythie
Summary: Lily's life as she goes through 7 years at hogwarts with her best friends Albus, Hugo, Scorpious and Calvert. I know this summary sucks but please read! It will be awesome! Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Three Years Ago

"Mommy, why can't I go?" I asked as I watched my older brothers, James and Albus run off unto the forest.

"Honey I've told this before, your not old enough," my mother, Ginny, stated as she pulled me into her lap

"I never get to do anything fun!" I said, crossing my arms over my chest. I jumped out of my mommy's arms and ran up to my room, slamming the door behind me.

_James and Albus always get to do everything, while I'm stuck at home with nothing to do, _I thought.

Then I get and odd idea. James's Invisibility cloak is in his room, unguarded at the moment!

I crept over to James's room without making a sound. Looking around the room, I saw his cloak lying on his bed. I ran over and grabbed it as quick as I could, and slipped under it. I silently tip-toed down the stairs and into the sitting room...

Mom was now in the kitchen making cookies. I had to resist the urge to ask to lick the bowl. I slipped out of the sitting room door and out into the open fields. No one lived within 10 miles of us so we could always play Quiditch in our huge back yard.

The forest was only about a hundred yards from our house. James and Albus were always aloud to play there once Albus turned ten, as long as they didn't go too far, but I was never aloud to go because I am only eight.

Once I was halfway to the forest, I broke out into a run. I could here my mommy calling to me, asking if I wanted cookies, only to find no reply. I really wanted to go get cookies, but I wanted to go play with James and Albus even more.

_I only have about a minute to make it or Mommy will come looking! _I thought as I ran even faster and into the forest.

I took off my brother's invisibility cloak and set it at the edge of the forest, before heading in to look for my brothers.

There was complete silence as I trudged along deeper and deeper into the woods.

Ten minutes later, I started getting worried. Tears began to fall from my eyes, and sat down on a large tree stump. I buried my face into my hands and started bawling.

_Why did I just have to go and play with my big brothers? _I thought to myself. _Why couldn't I have just listened to Mommy? If I had then I would be having milk and cookies right now!_

Then, I thought I heard movement not 20 feet away. "James? Albus?" I said hopefully "Is that you?" There was no reply.

I thought I heard the same noise again, but this time closer. I was starting to get scared.

Then I heard a voice that was neither James's nor Albus's. "Are you ok?" the voice asked.

"Wh-who a-are y-y-you?" I stuttered. A boy not four inches taller than me appeared five feet in front of me. He had dark brown hair that was about the same length as Albus liked to keep it, and deep green eyes. He wore a black shirt and dark skinny jeans.

"Calvert Villerson" he replied. "And you are?"

"Li-Lily Potter" I replied uneasily.

" Its nice to meet you Lily Potter" stated casually " and might I ask what you are doing out here alone and crying?"

"I-I-I g-got lost" I said wiping away the tears from my face.

"Need a hand?" Calvert asked, his hand reached out to mine.

I took his hand. " Thanks" I said quietly.

"No Problem"

We walked in silence as we walked in the direction of my home until Calvert said, "So Lily Potter, how old are you?"

I had stopped crying now, and my stuttering was down a great amount. "I'm eight" I replied simply, '" and you?"

"Same" He replied.

We reached the edge of the forest 3 minutes later to the sound of my mother screaming my name. All I wanted to do was run back into the forest to avoid the punishment that I knew was coming.

But instead I was wrapped up into a huge hug. "Oh Lily! Never do that again!" my mommy said trying not to cry.

"Mommy! I'm okay! Calvert here helped me find my way back!" but when I looked over to where he should have been standing, he was gone.

"Come on lets get you inside, your father and I have been worried sick about you! But don't think that you're getting away with this missy. There will be consequences" Mommy said as we started walking towards the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: (sorry I forgot to put this in the first chapter) I don't own Harry Potter… Though I wish I did. Then I'd be RICH!**

**This chapter is a lot longer than the last one! Hope you enjoy and please review it! I want to know how to make it better!**

Chapter Two

Present Day

There was a loud knock on my bedroom door, followed by, "Lils! Come one! We're going to be going soon!" It was my brother, Albus.

Albus looked a lot like Dad in some ways He had messy jet black hair, but no glasses. He was two years older than I, but at least a foot taller. And even though he is totally obnoxious, he is one of my best friends.

My other best friend is Hugo Weasley. He is the same age as me and has auburn hair that is always all over the place.

I'm not really the girly type. Sure I'm into clothes and stuff like that, but I'm also not afraid to get in the dirt, and I'm not the most polite person in the world either…..except to people I know really well.

I guess that's why all my really good friends are guys.

"I'm almost ready!" I called as I grabbed my favorite sweater from my favorite muggle store.

Albus was about ready to knock the door over when I turned the knob and opened it.

"Told you I was ready" I smirked. Albus smiled sarcastically.

"I got the cloak" Albus said holding up the invisibility cloak. "James was still passed out. And get this! He was talking in his sleep! About Ali!" Ali, short for Alivile was James's girlfriend. She was a third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, one year behind James, and in the same year as Albus. She was a Ravenclaw and had long, dark, strait black hair. She and James had been dating for about six months now, once James had got the courage to ask her out.

"No way! What did he say?" I asked, wanting to know everything.

"I'll tell you once we get going" Albus stated in a whisper.

The two of us crept down into the kitchen, so not to wake James. We walked into the kitchen to find Kreature, on a stool, making Chocolate Chip Pancakes. I really wanted to stop and eat some, but I knew we had to keep going.

"Would you like some pancakes miss?" Kreature asked.

"Not right now, Kreature, but will you save some for later?" I asked politely.

"Of course miss" he replied, "Kreature will indeed save some for you."

"Yeah, an' save me some too," Albus cut in. Kreature did not really like Albus, because he was always so rude to him.

I slapped Albus on the head and he added, "Please".

"Of course, master," Kreature said regretfully. Albus and I continued to walk into the sitting room.

"Mom! We're going! We'll be back before midnight!" Albus called as the two of us slipped out the back door.

"Okay!" She called from the library, and buried her nose back into her book.

I closed the door behind us, and we took off for the forest, with a scroll of parchment, from which Hugo had sent me clutched in my hand.

"So, same place right?" Albus asked.

"I think so, but let me check" I replied. Once we made it to the woods, we stopped and I unfolded the parchment.

Dear Albus and Lily,

Rose and I are going into the forest one week before school starts (I can't wait by the way). Meet us there, eight o'clock, same place, (and bring James's invisibility cloak if you can).There's something really awesome we have to show you guys! Oh and Albus, Rose was wondering if you could invite your friend Scorpious, but don't let her know I asked you that, ok? Thanks! Send us an owl telling us if you'll be there! Hopefully we'll see you then!

~Hugo

"Eight o'clock, same place," I recited from the letter, "Yup" Albus looked as his muggle watch on his wrist.

"It's a quarter to, we better get moving." Albus stated.

"Is Scorpious coming?" I asked, as we took off deeper into the forest.

"He said he'd try to make it, but he wasn't sure. His dad still isn't too thrilled is best friend is a _Potter_" he replied, sniggering at the last word sarcastically.

We passed my favorite tree about five minutes later letting us know we were still on track. "Only about five more minutes know" I commented "Oh and Albus, you never did tell me what James was saying!"

"Right! I almost forgot! He was all like, 'Isn't it so romantic here? I brought you some roses. Oh! You're allergic! I had no idea! I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry!' I swear I just about died trying to keep my self from laughing!" Albus was laughing so hard, that someone not to far away would think that two or three people were laughing. I joined in on then laughing to. James was crazy about Ali, and talked about her all summer.

"What are you two laughing about?" It was my cousin, Hugo.

"Hugo! It's so good to see you!" I said running over to him and giving him a huge hug.

"And you to, Lily!" Hugo replied! Then he went over to say hi to Albus.

"Hey, Lils" Rose said. She had been sitting over in the shadows, so I hadn't realized she was there. She looked amazingly like her mother. She had wavy and sometimes bushy hair, though instead of it being a brown, it was a deep red.

"Hey, Rose!" I said and walked over to her to give her a hug. Rose and I were good friends, but we had never really gotten that close, like Hugo and I had.

The next thing I knew, the boys were rolling on the ground laughing their heads off.

"What are they laughing about now?" Rose asked, watching the boys getting dirt all over their clothes.

"James was dreaming about his girlfriend, Ali, this morning." I replied laughing again. "His date went horribly wrong!"

"I'll be right back, K?" Rose said suddenly.

"Umm…..Okay?" I said, watching her walk over to my brother.

"Albus, can I talk to you?" She asked, sounding very impatient.

Albus immediately stopped laughing. He knew to listen to Rose when she used that tone of voice. He stood up, brushed his blue shirt off and said, "Yeah, sure. What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering, you know…." She stalled, blushing a bit, "If Scorpious had mentioned me at all this summer. Hugo said you guys owl each other a lot."

"Umm… no he didn't…Sorry" Albus replied, not daring to look Rose in the eyes. Scorpious had actually mentioned me, but I never knew why. Albus never let me read the letters.

Rose looked deeply hurt. I wanted to go and comfort her, but I knew better than to. When ever she was angry, she could just freak out at any minute and start attacking you. The whole family knew just to leave her alone when she was angry. She muttered something that sounded like, "Oh, okay" before returning back to her spot in the shade.

Hugo had finally stopped laughing and was walking over to Albus. "Did you owl Scorpious?" he whispered so that only Albus and I could here

"Yeah. He said he wasn't sure if his parents would met him, but he'd try." I replied.

"Okay, so lets just wait here for now and if he doesn't show up in the next ten minutes then we'll assume that he's not going." Hugo decided.

"Yeah that sounds good," I replied, while my stomach rumbled.

"Do you need something to eat?" Hugo asked, pulling out some food. "I brought some muggle cereal bars" I had no idea what they were, but I was so hungry that I just took one and dug into it. They were actually pretty good, once you got passed the stickiness of them. Albus decided to take one also and practically swallowed it all in one bite.

"Woh Albus, don't choke yourself" a laughing voice that didn't come from anyone that was here.

Albus quickly swallowed and then replied, "Hey Scorp!"

Rose looked up and saw Scorpious and sent him and angry glare.

Scorpious walked over to Albus, ignoring, but defiantly noticing Rose.

"I see you made it" Albus said, poking Scorpious to make sure he really was there.

"Yeah, Dad wasn't too happy about it, but Mom convinced him to let me come." He said, brushing his blonde hair back with his hand. Scorpious was even taller than Albus, at probably 5'7 at age thirteen. His eyes were and icy grey, that almost no girl could resist. Except me. Sure we were good friends, but he was just a friend.

"Ok let's get going! Albus, you've got the cloak right?" Hugo asked.

"Yup its right here" Albus said holding up the stolen cloak.

"Great let's go!" Hugo stated, and then looked over to Rose. "You coming?"

"No I don't feel like it anymore." Rose stated, glaring at Scorpious again. Scorpious, again, pretended not to notice.

"Okay, see you tonight!" Hugo called as the four of us started walking off, leaving Rose behind.

"So, Lily! How've you been this summer?" Scorpious said, coming up from behind me, and playfully putting his arm around my shoulder. I looked over to Rose, who was looking at the two of us in disgust.

I shrugged Scorpious's arm off my shoulder and replied, "I'm going good, I've mostly been reading my new textbooks and coming out here with Albus and Hugo. I'm glad you could come this time." I paused before adding, "What about you?"

"You know, same ol' same ol'. Having nothing to do, except go to work with Dad." He said, laughing slightly.

"Hey Hugo! Where are we going?" Albus asked "And why do we need James's cloak?"

"You'll see soon!" Hugo said, excitedly. He broke into a run.

"Come on!" I smiled at Scorpious, and started running after Hugo, "bet you can't catch me!"

Scorpious and Albus were the last ones to start running, and the last ones to arrive. Hugo has stopped so suddenly, that I nearly ran into him.

"What was that for?" I asked him.

"Time to get on the cloak" He said, instead of answering my question. We waited for the other boys to catch up. When they did, Scorpious came up to me and punched me on my arm and said, "Got ya!"

I smiled sarcastically, then followed him under the cloak where Albus and Hugo were waiting.

"Why exactly do we have to wear this, mate?" Albus asked Hugo.

"Because," Hugo stated like it was obvious, "There is a muggle house up there, and an evil man lives there. He caught Rose and me the last time we came here. So just stay under the cloak and don't say a word" Hugo whispered as we silently trudged along. We reached the cottage about two minutes later. It wouldn't have taken us so long, but fitting four people under and invisibility cloak wasn't easy.

The grumpy muggle was tending to his garden while we passed.

We were just about to turn the corner and disappear from the muggle's view, (not that he could see us), when I my foot go caught on a tree branch. I tripped and fell causing the invisibility cloak to show the four of us and sending Scorpious flying on top of me.

"Run!" Hugo screamed as he and Albus took off. The muggle had stopped tending to his garden and was chasing after us.

"GET OFF ME!" I screamed at Scorpious.

"I'm trying! My foot is caught!" Scorpious retorted while struggling to get free.

"What the…." I heard the muggle say. Je was looking at what should have been Scorpious's legs, but instead he found nothing. He was still partly under the invisibility cloak!

Scorpious freed himself and helped me up. I quickly hid the cloak and asked Scorpious, "Do you know any memory charms?"

"Good thinking" Scorpious stated as he pulled his wand out of his pocket. He thought for a moment then yelled, "OBLIVIATE!" pointing his wand at the muggle.

The old man collapsed onto his flower bed and we ran for it.

"Albus! Hugo! Where are you?" I called. The two of them were hiding behind a tree. They slowly came out from behind the tree and muttered, "Is he gone?"

I had to try really hard not to punch him.

"You cowards!" I yelled, "Did you not see that Scorpious and I were almost that man's dinner?"

"Now, now, Lils," Albus cooed, :he wouldn't have eaten you for dinner! He would have eaten you for lunch!"

I started running towards him, pulling out my newly obtained wand.

"Lily, no!" Scorpious called. I just ignored him and ran right up to Albus with my wand pointed right at his neck.

"Lily, you don't know any spells yet!" Albus croaked.

"Why you were sorted into Gryffindor, I have no idea, because you are a huge COWARD!" Scorpious had caught up to me and pushed my wand away from Albus's neck.

"Lily, you don't want to do anything you'll regret." Scorpious said "We made it out just fine"

I turned to look at him. "Yeah, I guess your right," I turned to Albus, " I'm sorry Al. I just lost my temper."

Albus pulled me into a big hug and whispered to me, "Thanks for not taking my head off.

"Anytime," I replied with a light laugh,

"I'd love to stay here all day watching you guys hug, but honestly, do you want to see something totally amazing or not?" Hugo asked, looking impatient.

"Sorry, Hugo," Albus laughed, "but I think you'd be hugging your sis too if she nearly took your head off, but then decided not to!"

"Hey! I'm the one who convinced her not to! Don't I get a hug?" Scorpious asked, pretending to look emotionally hurt.

"Aww….come 'ere Scorp!" Albus played along, "Come give Al a Big hug!" His arms were now spread way apart waiting for Scorpious to come and give him, what they called, a "man hug" Scorpious came over to Albus a hug, and ruffled his hair a bit, and before long we were on our way again.

Albus was holding the cloak and, luckily, when I tripped, it didn't tare or else I would have been so dead. Not that weren't for taking it in the first place, though.

"Hey Hugo!" Scorpious called! "How much farther till we get there?"

"Just a few minutes, but we'd get there faster if you could keep up!" Albus, Scorpious and I were all al good 50 yards behind Hugo by now. Albus, Scorp and I all broke out into a run, and by the looks of it, we all had the same idea on our minds. We were running twice as fast as Hugo, and when we reached him we all jumped on top of him at different angles. Then we jumped back up and continued running, leaving Hugo behind.

"Wait, guys?" I asked suddenly, and all of us stopped,.

"Yeah? What's up?" Scorp asked.

"We don't know where we are going!" I laughed. The three of us all turned around and jogged back,

"You guys are dead!" Hugo said, while he started charging us. We all, simultaneously turned around and ran at full speed in the other direction. We knew that if we didn't run our fastest, Hugo would surely catch us, because he is darn fast!

While we were running, we found ourselves in the most beautiful place in the world. There were huge trees that looked like they could touch the sky. Albus said that they are called the Weeping willow, cousin to the Whomping Willow.

Its branches dropped down to the ground, and there were flowers all over it. There was also a gorgeous lake with frogs on lily pads.

I swear, it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my entire life.

Hugo came running in and smiled. "See told you it would be awesome!" He seemed to forget that he was chasing us, in fact, it looked like all our worries were gone.

"Yeah, it's beautiful." I breathed, almost in a whisper.

At Noon, Scorpious magiked up some food, (the ministry would never know, since he wasn't at his house!) that Albus, Hugo, himself and I ate in less than five minutes.

The boys decided to go for a swim at around two, and took their shirts off. I watched them jump in and splash around like they were little kids again.

"Hey Lily! You want a come?" Scorp called.

"No thanks!" I replied politely. To be truthful, I hated the water. Ever since I nearly drowned 4 years ago, I had hated the water. The only time I would allow myself in the water,(besides showers) was if my Dad was there. He had been the one who had saved me from drowning.

I let myself lie down in the grass and fall off into a dream-filled sleep.

**That's the end of this chapter! Hope you liked it. I'm really proud of how it turned out. Remember, please review, as this is my fist fanfic ever, so I want to know what you all think!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Lily, is that you?" a familiar voice asked me, though there was no one to be seen. I was all alone in the forest, but I had no idea how I got there. I was by a tree, my favorite one, in fact. I always came here when ever I was troubled. But I have no idea why I am here now. Everything got sorted out with James, (It's hard for him to stay mad at you for to long) and Mom and Dad had forgiven Albus and I too. So what was I doing here now?

"How do you know my name?" I asked. I knew I sounded stupid, I knew that voice, but not who it belonged to.

"Lily… Lily… Lily?" the voice said. Then I realized the voice was coming from a form of mist just behind me. The mist was talking… and to me.

"It's me! Don't you recognize me?"

"Lily! Time to get up!" Albus yelled, while banging on my door.

"Go away!" I retorted. All I wanted to do was find out who that person was in my dream. I knew it was a male voice, but no one I could think of had that same voice.

I had been having dreams like that for the past week. It like the trip into the woods triggered some sort of memory…..somewhere deep in my mind.

"Fine, but we're leaving in fifteen minutes, whether your ready or not!" Albus stated, before running loudly down the stairs.

At that moment, I remembered what day it was. The day I had been waiting for, for three years.

It was September First! I pushed the dream out of my mind as I got ready to go.

I changed into a green and white plaid tank top (Albus got it for me, Slytherin colors, as usual) and a pair of black shorts. I combed my hair, and let it go naturally on my shoulders.

Then I grabbed my trunk from under my bed, and lugged it down the stairs.

"Lily? Are you coming?" James laughed, or are you going to stay home another year?" My thoughts had drifted off to the dream again, but when I heard my name, I jerked back into reality.

"Yeah, I'm coming." I replied, following James towards platform 9 ¾.

"Okay, you can come with me, and Albus and Hugo can go together after that."

"Okay." I stated, still not totally with it. James had taken hold of my trolley and me and started running at full speed towards the barrier. I tried with all my might to regain control of my legs, but it was no use, James was running way to fast.

"James! Slow down!" I yelled, but it was no use, we were already nearly there. Any second and we would be going to be going right though the wall.

I closed my eyes shut, as we hurtled though the barrier. There was a whooshing noise and then we were slowing down.

"James! You could at least warn me before you start running like that!" I said, after catching my breath.

"Umm… Lily… I did tell you." James replied, looking concerned. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just tired, that's all" I stated, trying to sound normal.

"Ok, let's go load our luggage onto the train, and then we'll go find Mum and Dad." James decided. I followed him to the end of the train, and we dumped out trunks their. They would be taken up to the castle separately.

"Lily, come here!" my dad called. Tears were streaming down my face. "It's all right. We'll write every week, and you'll have James and Albus with you."  
"I know Daddy, but I'll miss you so much!" I managed to say. "And Mommy too,"

Dad pulled me into a big hug, and slipped me a package. "Don't tell your brothers ok?"

"Ok Daddy" I said, with my hopes slightly higher. The train whistled, and I said my last goodbyes to the rest of the family, before boarding the train.

Once the train started moving, James left to find Ali, and Rose, Dominique and Louis when to find there friends. Albus, Hugo and I were the only ones left. Albus probably would have joined the other third years, but he was sorted into Slytherin, so they didn't get along as well.

"Let's go find a seat, before they are all taken" Hugo suggested. Albus and I nodded our heads in agreement and went off in search for a compartment.

The only one left was at the end of the train. The three of us all walked in and sat down. "Guys I'll be right back, I'm going to look for Scorpious" Albus decided.

"Ok see ya," I stated, but less than a second later, the compartment door was open again, and there stood Scorpious Malfoy.

"Hey guys," he said, "mind if I sit here?"

"Nope, come on in!" Albus said delightfully, "I was just going to look for you."

The boys started conversing about Quiditch and other things about Hogwarts, while my mind drifted off to last nights dream again.

Before I knew it, we were at Hogwarts, and I was being prodded awake.

"Lily, time to go, we're at Hogwarts" My eyes shot open when I heard those words.

Scorpious giggled at my reaction. "Oh Shut up!" said to him.

All of the boys left the compartment, allowing me to change, before we all headed off to Hogwarts together.

After I changed, we left the train, and were standing on Hogsmeade station.

It was very empty, not how I had imagined it. Most of the students were probably already on their way to Hogwarts.

"Lily, Hugo! Over here! I was beginning to get worried!" A familiar voice called. It was Hagrid.

Hugo and I rushed over to Hagrid and gave him a big hug.

"All right, lets get on the boats, we're already running late" Hagrid stated as we made our way over to the boats.

Hagrid got into his own boat, while Hugo and I piled into a boat that was mostly empty, except for one other boy. He looked strangely familiar, but I had no idea where I would know him from. He had dark brown hair that went passed his ears, and deep green eyes. He looked like he would be fairly tall, but it was hard to tell, since we were all sitting down.

"Hi, I'm Hugo Weasley" Hugo introduced himself, just as I started thinking about my dream again.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Calvert Villerson," The boy stated. My thoughts were interrupted by his voice. It was the exact voice from my dreams!

Hugo nudged me in my sides, "Oh yeah, and I'm Lily…Lily Potter" I said, seeing if he would recognize me.

He obviously did, as his head jerked up. "Lily….. Potter?" he asked. I nodded. "It's me, Calvert Villerson, from three years ago in the forest! Don't you remember me?"

The forest, three years ago, when I ran away from home to go play with my brothers! It all made sense!

"Oh, my goodness! No way! I thought I'd never see you again!" I yelled happily as I gave him a hug.

"Yeah, same here!" Calvert agreed. "I never thought you'd be here too! Is your whole family witches and wizards?" He asked

"Yeah, for generations and generations." I replied.

Shortly after our meeting, we docked at Hogwarts. The three of us all got out of our boat and followed Hagrid and the other students to the Great Hall.

"All righty then, this is where I'll leave ya'll" Hagrid stated.

Then, there was a new voice, " Good evening, students," It was Neville Longbottom, or Professor Longbottom, as I had to call him here. "Please follow me, so you can be sorted into your houses." He said as the Great hall doors swung open.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The Great Hall was HUGE! There were four tables facing the same direction; towards the last one which was facing long ways. There were students from every house all sitting at their specific table, all turning our way when they heard the doors open.

Professor Longbottom led us down the center isle, which seemed to take forever, with all the faces of different students beating down on us. We finally reached the end of the isle, and stopped walking.

"When I call your name, please come forward so the sorting hat can sort you into your House." The professor stated. He had a scroll of parchment in his hand, and he slowly started unrolling it. He started calling out names, but I hardly paid attention until my name was called. I looked over to Hugo and Calvert and they gave me an encouraging glance and pushed me forwards. I walked up the steps and sat on the stool and professor Longbottom set the sorting hat on my head.

Then the sorting hat talked to me, so that only I could hear. "Aw… another Potter… you're so much like your brother. Lots of courage… but oh? What is this? You want to be different from the rest of your family? Not trailing in their footsteps? Is that how you feel? Well, better be…Slytherin!"

Only the Slytherins clapped. Not even my family (Except for my brother Albus) clapped. I slowly walked over to Albus and Scorpious, where they had made some space for me to sit between them. The clapping died down, and professor Longbottom called the next student forward.

_This isn't what I meant by being different! _I thought to myself. I wanted to be with them, but stand out. _At least I have Albus and Scorpious though, _I added trying to cheer myself up. _But I'm not like them! Their all mean and tough. I guess that's what I get for wanting to be different…_

Calvert was called forwards a few minutes later and was sorted into Gryffindor, along with Hugo. The whole family was clapping for him. _Thanks for being supportive!_ I thought.

Albus must have read my mind or something because right after I though that, he whispered to me, "Its ok sis, I still love you!" He laughed, and then added, "And it's great to have someone besides this idiot around!" He was pointing to Scorpious.

"HEY!" Scorpious yelled, (quietly, since we were supposed to be listening to the last two people of the sorting, getting sorted into their houses) "I have way better grades than you!"

"Welcome Students to another year at Hogwarts. Please take note that the Forbidden forest is forbidden for a reason! Also, the 5th floor corridor is strictly off limits to every student. NO MATTER WHAT. Not even Prefects or Heads will be allowed there" Professor Chirtle, the new headmaster, told the students, "Now, I suspect that you are all very hungry, so let the feast begin!"

The headmaster clapped his hands, and foods of all sorts appeared magically when he did.

I dug into the food immediately. I grabbed some turkey and mashed potatoes. I didn't realize until now how hungry I was. After I finished my main meal, the dessert appeared. I had about 7 scoops of ice cream and lots of chocolate on top.

"Lily, are you ok?" Albus asked as he watched me eat more and more. "You are eating like a Weasley!"

"Albus, I am part Weasley, and I didn't eat anything since breakfast, so I think I can eat a bit more than usual tonight! It is the Start of term feast after all!" I laughed

Scorpious just gave me a blank stare. I returned his stare, and kinda freaked him out. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Staring at you like you were staring at me!" I replied happily.

"What ever," was his reply, then added so he thought I couldn't hear, "Silly first years!"

"I'm not deaf, Scorpious," I laughed as I ate more ice cream still.

After the feast was nearly over, I decided I was going to go congratulate Hugo and Calvert on making Gryffindor. When I got over there, I totally ignored everyone except those two. Everyone else betrayed me! (at least that's how I see it)

"Hello Calvert. Hi Hugo!" I stated not even looking at the rest of my family. "Congrats on making Gryffindor."

"Thanks, Lily," Calvert said, then he must have seen me glaring at my family, so he whispered, "You know your family still loves you, right? They are just a bit shocked that two Potters in a row are in Slytherin, that's all. Oh and don't worry, Hugo and I are totally cool with it all, and Rose thinks it's good that there will be someone to watch Albus and Scorpious over there."

"Thanks Calvert," I replied.

By now people were starting to go to their common rooms, so I said my goodbyes and the left to go back with Albus and Scorpious.

**Sorry this chapters so short! I didn't know what to write so please give me some ideas!**


End file.
